


Cornflakes

by shahondin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seonghwa suffers, but he still loves Hongjoong, you may call this angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Hongjoong likes his cornflakes to be soft and soggy. Seonghwa is disgusted. That's it. That's the fic.





	Cornflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ania, dear, this one's for you.
> 
> Special thanks to Skai, Daria and Yulia.

Seonghwa considers himself as a nice person. He's easy to get he along with, he laughs at other people's jokes and he doesn't ask for much. 

If you want to find a flaw in his personality it might be his slight obsession with cleaning. But really, it's not that serious. He just likes his place to be clean. He doesn't demand a lot from his roommates. They should just pick their stuff up when they leave the room and throw away their trash. (He doesn't trust them to clean properly so that task is on him.)

These two simple things are not a lot to ask for. Well, they shouldn't be. So how come someone left their bowl full of cornflakes on the kitchen counter? _Right beside the sink._

Seonghwa inhales, holds his breath for a few seconds and exhales calmly. 

It's no big deal. No reason to get worked up. 

There are plenty reasons why whoever made himself that bowl of cornflakes neither ate it nor threw it away. Or put it at least in the sink for goodness sake. 

Seonghwa squints at the bowl as if it would miraculously tell him who the culprit is. However, all he can see are soggy chocolate chip cornflakes. He stares at it for another few seconds and sighs. It's no use. 

Shaking his head he takes the bowl in his hand and turns to the sink to pour out the milk. He dips the bowl, making sure to catch the soggy cornflakes with the spoon and-

"Hyung, no! What are you doing?" Hongjoong appears out of nowhere and rips the bowl from his hands, cradling it against his chest with a scowl.

"I was taking care of the dishes." He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Because someone was obviously too lazy to do it."

"Taking care of the-" A gasp lefts Hongjoong's lips. _"You wanted to throw it away?"_

"Quit joking, Joong-ah. I wash the bowl and we can watch a movie or something afterwards." Seonghwa takes a step towards the younger, reaching his hand out to take the bowl again.

Unfortunately, Hongjoong is having none of it. His frown deepens as he takes a step back. "Hyung, I love you but this is my dinner." He says in a deadpan voice. "I won't let you throw it away."

"Well, obviously you were too busy to eat it in time. Now it's all gross." Seonghwa's mouth twist in disgust. "I make you a new bowl, come on." He makes an effort to smile at his boyfriend.

"I wasn't busy. I let them soak!" Hongjoong huffs, finally putting the bowl down on the table and taking a seat. "And I'd like to eat them now. If you let me of course." 

Seonghwa watches in horror as Hongjoong dips his spoon into the bowl, scoops up some dripping cornflakes and puts them in his mouth. 

"I let you kiss me with that mouth." The older shudders.

Hongjoong, oblivious to Seonghwa's remark, hums contentedly and eats more. Seonghwa has to sit down. 

"Look, hyung. They have the perfect texture." The younger raises his spoon and pokes one flake with his fingertip. He nearly stabs it in half with minimum pressure. 

"Why don't you put everything in a mixer and drink it?" Seonghwa asks, straining his face to make a somewhat nice expression. He fails miserably judging by Hongjoong's raised eyebrow. 

"It's just-" Seonghwa gestures at the bowl. "I like my cornflakes to be crunchy and not drowned." 

"So you prefer chewing on stones?" Hoongjoong eats another spoonful. 

Seonghwa senses that this is an argument he can't win so he closes his eyes and nods. 

"I bet you put the cornflakes in first and _then_ pour in the milk." The younger cringes, sticking his tongue out in disgust before he finishes what's left of his dinner. 

"Don't tell me you pour in the milk first." Seonghwa mumbles under his breath repeatedly like a prayer. 

"First milk, then cornflakes. Even kids know that this is the right way to do it." Hongjoong stands up and rinses his bowl before he puts it and the spoon into the dishwasher. 

Seonghwa groans, his eyes still closed. 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Hongjoong sounds slightly worried. He lays a hand on the older's shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He opens his eyes again and looks at his boyfriend. It's like looking at a different person. A person who pours in milk first and soaks the cornflakes before eating. 

"Oh, am I intruding?" San sticks his head inside the kitchen and musters them curiously. "Jongho wants to know if you want to watch 'Marley and Me' with us? I’m pretty sure he wants to make Wooyoung and Mingi cry."

"Why not? I just finished my cornflakes." Hongjoong shrugs and nudges Seonghwa. "Wanna cuddle?"

Does he really want to cuddle with someone who pours in milk first and soaks the cornflakes? Yes, he does because Hongjoong's still too cute to resist so Seonghwa intertwines their fingers and stands up. 

"Now I want some too." San pouts and enters the kitchen properly. Hongjoong laughs, pulling Seonghwa along to the living room where the rest is already settled on the couch and floor. The pair sits down on the empty armchair, Seonghwa first and Hongjoong on his lap. San appears a few seconds later, without a bowl. That doesn't bode well.

"Didn't you want to eat cornflakes?" He asks, already fearing the answer.

"I have to let them soak first, hyung. I eat them after the movie." San says casually and plops down between Yunho and Yeosang.

Mingi perks up on the mention of food and hurries to the kitchen. Jongho already starts the movie while Mingi rummage through the fridge. He barely makes it in time for the opening music to start and sits down in the floor, pudding in one hand and a teaspoon in the other. 

Hongjoong makes himself comfortable on Seonghwa's lap, throwing his legs over the armrest and pressing his face into the juncture of his boyfriend's neck. Seonghwa pulls him close and buries his nose in the younger's hair. 

Until the sound of a spoon scratching against plastic disturbs him. He glances down and watches in horror as Mingi _stirs_ his pudding and _slurps_ it from the spoon afterwards. 

The other's are unfazed but Seonghwa has to avert his gaze.

At least no one's dipping pretzel sticks in Nutella.

**Author's Note:**

> Which team are you on, soggy or crunchy cornflakes? Do you have some strange eating habits? Let me know!


End file.
